


Javi and Catpocalypse Continued

by Star_Bening



Series: Catpocalypse [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Catpocalypse continued, F/M, I still cannot get over Catpocalypse, M/M, Pre-Relationship, WE NEED MORE OF CAT!YUZU FIC, javi is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Bening/pseuds/Star_Bening
Summary: This time, Javi is really confused.





	Javi and Catpocalypse Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Because a few people asking me personally on Line to continue, so I continue. XD

So Javier decides to lock Yuzuru in the changing room after show. After he saw everyone try to get a piece of Yuzuru. In that changing room. Okay. They are all man. Men. But whenever he saw someone eyes linger on Yuzuru's back (or ass actually), he cannot help but feel a (tiny) bit jealous. Or maybe a lot.

"Javi?! Why you lock the door? Mom waits for me!" Yuzuru pouts.

Javi just stay there, in front of the door. They have a staring contest for a while until he say, "I'm jealous."

If a hole can open up under his feet, Javi will feel really grateful. He could sense blush creeping up his cheeks. "I'm jealous because you show that cute act of yours to everyone. Do you know there is a line in front of the men's restroom after the opening? Your finale didn't help at all." There goes his full rant.

Javi noticed Yuzuru’s cheeks turn into a deep scarlet shade. "B-but everyone wants me to act cute..." Yuzuru muttered. Javi tighten his grip on the doorknob. Why Yuzuru cannot understand?

"I wish only I could see your cat stunt."

He has said it now.

"I don't understand, Javi... What do you mean?" Yuzuru asked. "You are 22 years old. You totally understand." Javi answered.

Yuzuru starts to squeeze Pooh's paw and shift his gaze elsewhere. "Why? You have Miki." Yuzuru said quietly. He cast his eyes down and his squeezing become more intense.

Javi knows it. He has Miki. But when he saw the gaze of every man on Yuzuru, he cannot help but felt this rage inside his body.

"I don't know." Javi answered. When a Pooh tissue box collided with his face, his grip on the doorknob loosened. Yuzuru quickly runs out from the changing room and leave him alone.

Javi cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer Block is totally not awesome!


End file.
